<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sun has looked upon me by alamorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367064">the sun has looked upon me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn'>alamorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A first step on the Golden Path; Leto and Ghanima, on their wedding night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghanima Atreides/Leto Atreides II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RelationShipping 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sun has looked upon me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts">dreamiflame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from The Song of Solomon, which is exactly the right level of drama for these two.</p>
<p>These two were my first incest ship, so getting to write this for you was an absolute joy! Thank you for the opportunity, dreamiflame!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leto had the Golden Path. Ghanima, Unforeseen, had her own plans. On their wedding night, she began them. He would not give her children, was not capable of it, but there were other things he could give her. She'd gorged herself on spice while he was away, trying to catch at the weft of the future. It had always slipped her -- she was no Alia, no Leto, and as she had hidden from her father's visions, visions hid from her. No matter how hard she looked at the future, all she saw was the past.</p>
<p>And so she learned it. Leto, alone, would fail as their predecessors had failed, as those working alone had always failed. And so he would not be alone. Their lineage was filled with great men and women. But there had never been a pair like them. God-twins filled the religions of history. It was time for them to appear once more.</p>
<p>After the ceremony, and the feast, and the great cup of spice they had drunk together, to show they were the masters of their future and their selves, Ghanima led Leto to their room. His palms were still bare, even as the sandtrout crawled over his arms and down his chest. When she turned to look at him, elaborate braids wilting after the long day, he was smiling, his eyes bright in the shadowed corridor. </p>
<p>Arakeen had been through many changes, in their lifetime. It would go through many more, if Leto's plan bore fruit. And hers -- Ghanima would not be forgotten, not by anyone.</p>
<p>When they got to their rooms, she pulled him into her. Leto had not a worn a shirt since he'd gone to Jacarutu, and his skin was as hot as sand under sun when his chest hit hers. The neckline of her wedding gown dipped almost to her navel, and the heat nearly burned where their skin touched.</p>
<p>She sank her hand in his hair, held his forehead to hers, smiled into his smile, shared their spice breath. "Don't leave me behind again," she said.</p>
<p>"The Golden Path is narrow, Ghani," he said, mournful but not apologetic.</p>
<p>"We create the Golden Path," she told him, pressing a hand firmly to his chest, the center of the sandtrout. They stirred at her touch, sensing the spice in her. She didn't know how much they'd forced down his throat, knew Leto didn't either. But if she hadn't had as much, she had come close. She had heard her ancestors, and emerged still herself. She had always known what she was coming back for -- that was the difference between them and Alia. Alia had been alone. Ghanima and Leto had always had each other. And now they always would.</p>
<p>When the sandtrout moved over her hand, binding them into the same skin, Leto tried to pull away. "Ghani," he said, fear in his voice now, instead of determination, "Ghani, you <em>can't</em>."</p>
<p>"Leto," she said, gentle, "there's nothing we can't do."</p>
<p>When he managed to pull away from her, the sandtrout remained, a papery bracelet around her wrist. She admired it for a moment. "We are one flesh once more," she told him, beaming. </p>
<p>Leto looked distraught. "I didn't want you to have to--"</p>
<p>She kissed him to interrupt him. Long and slow, the kiss of a wife to a husband, the kiss of one god to another. When she pulled away, he was breathing heavily -- not so heavily as when he ran, miles and miles upon the sands of Arrakis, but heavily enough to flatter her. Even enhanced as he was, she could make him work. And she would.</p>
<p>She took his hand once more, led him to their bed. "I will not allow you to take my choices from me anymore than I allowed Alia. I would have taken Farad'n's water, rather than submit to desires not my own. That I love you does not mean you can command me."</p>
<p>He grinned ruefully at her, and began to work her dress off of her. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Apologies, Ghani. I was blinded by the light."</p>
<p>When her dress dropped to the floor, she sat on the bed, pulled him down with her as she lay back. "I will always be here to remind you," she promised.</p>
<p>He kissed her bracelet of sandtrout, the edges and the center, held her wrist firm to his mouth as it tickled and the sandtrout slid further up her arm, hiding from the moisture of his mouth. She skated her hand over his own second skin once more, marveling at this vision of the future. </p>
<p>He was so <em>beautiful</em>, her brother. And he would be hers forever. The Golden Path spooled out before them, endless and hard, and they would walk it together. The Atreides line would end with them, and they would not end. The inescapable future had not seen Ghanima, but history would remember her.</p>
<p>But that was for tomorrow. Tonight, all that mattered was this: Leto, in her arms, lips on her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>